Brothers
by Christie Bach
Summary: ...Ao amor, p'rá sempre, sempre e sempre... I N C E S T O -presente p'ro meu Biscoitinho //feliz aniversário atrasado-


_aviso : Incesto/Shonen-ai/Yaoi_

* * *

**Brothers**

--

_"Brothers and sisters, unite_

_Irmãos e irmãs, ini-vos_

_It's the time of your lives_

_É o momento de suas vidas_

_It's the time of your lives_

_É o momento de suas vidas_

_Break down, break down_

_Fracassar, fracassar_

_Gotta spread love around_

_Tem que espalhar o amor a volta_

_Gotta spread it all round_

_Tem que espalhar isso tudo a volta"_

(Coldplay - Brothers And Sisters)

--

A brisa ousava entrar em seus cabelos verdes, movimentando-os calmamente, e era insistente ao fazê-lo. Parado ali, outra vez encarando a copa da árvore. Imóvel. Cada fio verde balançava e quando a suave brisa de verão desistia de soprar, seus cabelos pousavam sobre os ombros. O silêncio dominava, mais frio que um cubo de gelo, e mesmo diante daquela velha árvore ele não se sentia solitário. Sozinho no jardim.

Havia uma pequena e notável distância entre ele e a velha árvore. Com uma mão escondida no bolso, não precisou calcular quantos passos dariam até estar perto da copa. Suas folhas tremulavam por alguns instantes e logo se aquietavam. Embora tivesse uma mão no bolso, a que estava livre tocou o tronco. Delicadamente seus dedos sentiram as pequenas fendas do velho tronco. Ele ainda o fitava. E no pensanmento de Shun a interrogação vinha constantemente _"Será que ele vem ?"_ e por poucas vezes um _"onde ele está ?"_ era susbstituido pela primeira indagação.

Não era por distração, mas já era a terceira vez que ele tirava a mão do bolso para fitar os ponteiros do relógio de pulso, que, parecia arrastar-se de um minuto para o outro lentamente. Shun não queria fazê-lo, mas o tempo que ele havia esperado sozinho ali o obrigava. E quanto mais ele o fazia, mais ansioso ficava.

Seus dedos continuaram a deslizar sobre a superfície áspera daquele velho tronco, e por um segundo algo atravessou sua mente. A grama sob seus pés era tão verde quanto seu cabelo, mas Shun estava precupado mesmo com a vinda _dele_.

_"O que pode ter acontecido ?__"_ Novamente a questão lhe ansiava e o preocupava. O garoto sabia que _ele_ estava atrasado.

O dia estava claro, céu pálido e furado pelo raios solares, havia uma fresca sombra debaixo da velha árvore, e de repente seus olhos não viram mais nada. Sua visão escureceu-se toda repentinamente, mas ao mesmo tempo Shun sentia mãos quentes sobre seu doce rosto, tampando-lhe a visão.

- Adivinha quem é ?

As mãos do garoto apalpavam as mesmas que tinham lhe barrado a visão a fim de poder reconhecê-las, e enquanto o fazia,a voz entrava em seus ouvidos e ecoava dentro de seu cérebro. Era forte, autoritária e grave. Shun a conhecia, _ele_ não precisava dar mais uma palavra.

- Irmão! - exclamou feliz. Mesmo estando atrasado fez o garotinho de cabelos verdes sorrir.

Quando sua visão foi desbloqueada pelas mãos _dele_ de costas, Shun virou-se surpreso, ainda sorrindo. Encarou o homem atrás que o "cegara" temporariamente olhando profundamente em seus olhos. Chamou pelo seu nome :

- Ikki! - e abraçou-o com as mãos em volta de seu pescoço, já este segurou-o pela cintura. Juntos sorriram, enquanto Shun pousava a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. - Eu fiquei aqui esperando, sabia ? Pensei que não viria mais, irmão. - disse mansamente.

Quando se separaram, o mais novo recebeu outro sorriso :

- Eu não disse que viria ?

- Disse ... Mas ...

- Então, eu vim.

Por alguns instantes se entreolharam, e novamente riram. No silêncio, puderam ouvir mais uma vez o som das folhas quando tremulavam no topo dos galhos, a brisa ousou soprar fazendo as pétulas e as últimas folhas no chão se arrastarem e dançarem. Os olhos de Shun acompanharam o gingado, distraindo-se enquanto os de Ikki admiravam a pureza do garoto de cabelos verdes. Então, este puxou o garoto para perto de si, tomando-o cudaidosamente pelo braço.

- Eu quero te sentir, irmãozinho ... - e afagou sua cabeça em seu peito, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

E tudo debaixo da velha árvore. O único ser que podia testemunhá-los. Agora eles estavam lá, abaixo dela, Ikki recostado na copa e a cabeça de Shun profundamente presa ao seu peito, mantendo o silêncio. Suspirou fracamente, preparando os lábios para dizer algo, com um pouco de coragem, o garotinho conseguiu :

- Você me ama, irmão ?

Claro que sim, seria sua resposta. A mais óbvia. A cabeça de Ikki jazia inclinada p'rá trás, e suas mãos acariciavam os cabelos verdes do mais novo, que repousava sobre seu colo, debaixo da velha árvore no meio da fresca sombra. Com um pequeno movimento com a cabeça, Shun sentiu o sinal de vida do irmão.

- Claro que amo. - e respondendo-o, beijou-lhe a testa, envolvendo-o mais e mais em seus braços, afagando-o com as mãos, encolhendo-o em seu colo.

Shun mexeu-se dentro dos braços do irmão e encarou amavelmente seus olhos, sendo que os do garoto brilhavam insistentemente, quase comovendo o mais velho. Ikki sorriu quando seus olhares se encontraram, e enquanto se encaravam, um punhado de emoção tomou Shun. Seus doces lábios encostaram nos de seu irmão. Fechou seus olhos quando os centímetros já não pareciam existir mais. Ambos conseguiam sentir a temperatura de suas respirações,e podiam sentí-la em seus rostos. Era um pequeno beijo inocente e cheio de afeto. Novamente se separaram. Shun tinha algo na ponta da lingua :

- Então, vai ficar comigo p'rá sempre ?

Ikki plantou um beijinho na lateral de seus lábios fazendo-o corar levemente. Só então a resposta veio entre um pequeno e baixo suspiro :

- Sempre ... P'rá todo sempre.

Foram suas palavras. As mesmas que, por um instante transformaram-se numa promessa. Sempre, e sempre, p'rá todo sempre. Eles se amavam, e só cumprindo a promessa todo amor declarado em palavras se tornaria uma concreta prova.

_((f i m))_

_by Christie Bach_

* * *

Icesto ! e se estiver OC, perdoe a autora que tem memoria de peixe ee

bom, é isso (só isso ?!) u-hum, só isso.

reviews é de graça, faz bem p'ro coração e não arranca a mão! então mande (autora carente de reviews)

inté a proxima amiguinhos, mata na

.Chris.Bah.

* * *


End file.
